


The law of attraction

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas wakes up late for school and run right into someone





	The law of attraction

Lucas was running late on Thursday morning. His alarm hadn’t gone off and, cherry on top, he missed his bus. He could’ve asked his dad to call in sick for him but, Mrs. Rigaux had been clear in September:  _no absessences_  would be tolerated - unless you have a doctor note to justify it. Advanced Science was a privilege to attend and she wouldn’t hesitate to give your place to another student if one isn’t serious about the course.

It took some negotiating with the guardian at the school’s gate but Lucas successfully made it inside the building, mentally praying Mrs. Rigaux will accept him inside her class. He was only ten minutes late after all.

As he waited for his tardy slip, Lucas caught a glimpse of his outfit. Wrinkled navy tee shirt - yes, it’s the one he slept in -, black joggers because it’s what he found first and let’s not forget his untamed bedhead. Really, it was a  _look_.    

Lucas thanked the secretary, taking the slip from her and hurried down the hall. He turned the corner of the S wing and collided with something - or,  _someone_ -, sending all his stuff to fly out of his hands.

“Pardon me,” a soft, high pitched, male voice said.

Ignoring the person’s apologies, Lucas grunted and bent down to pick up his stuff just as the other boy did. Lucas reached for his tardy slip just as the other boy did, hands touching, sending a tingling sensation through his fingers. Ouch. Lucas retracted his hand immediately.

When he looked up, he was met by a pair of blue-grey eyes looking back into his. He felt his world stop as the boy looked at him, deep stare. It was like he could see right through his soul.

Lucas froze, stunned and terrified, as if he’d seen a ghost.

“I think this is yours,” the boy said, pulling Lucas out of his daze.

He tore his eyes away from the blue pools, allowing himself to glance at the rest of his collider’s face. His beauty was mesmerizing, Lucas didn’t know how to act. He had never been so unsettled by anyone before. His messy hair, chiseled bone structure, blue-grey eyes and sharp jawline sent Lucas’s stomach doing backflips. This guy was fucking attractive.

Confused, Lucas pulled his eyebrow, squinting a bit, his mind still stunned by the gorgeous boy standing before him. “Uh?” A piece of paper appeared in front of his face. “ _Oh_. Yeah, it’s- Thanks…”

“ _Eliott_ ,” he finished. “I’m Eliott.”

“Lucas.”

Eliott smiled and Lucas melted at the sight.  _Fuck_. He was already entranced by Eliott’s general appearance, let alone that  _smile_. Eliott’s smile has its own power - it’s such a gentle smile, warm and charismatic. It’s the type of smile that completely disarms you and makes you feel at ease.

Lucas took the paper from Eliott, both of them standing back up.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Lucas remarked.

Really, he would have  _known_  if a boy like Eliott was from his school. Surely he would’ve seen him in the halls and crossed eyes or something. His face wasn’t something you could easily forget.

“I just arrived. Last year, L.”

Lucas frowned. “Five months before graduation?”

“Yeah…” Eliott trailed uncomfortably, casting his eyes down for a seconds. “I should get going. See you around,  _Lucas_.”

Before Lucas could say anything else, Eliott had brushed past him and disappeared down the hall in the opposite direction.


End file.
